1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus for recording an image by ejecting an ink from a recording head having a plurality of ejection ports.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, so-called bubble-jet type ink jet printers for ejecting an ink from ejection ports toward a recording member by utilizing bubbles generated by heat energy to record characters, images, and the like have been developed. This printer has heat generation resistors (heaters) which are arranged in the respective ejection ports and are considerably smaller than piezoelectric elements used in a conventional ink jet printer, and multiple ejection ports can be arranged at a high density. Therefore, a high-quality image can be obtained, and high-speed and low-noise features can also be provided.
On the other hand, a facsimile apparatus is required not only to transmit an image at high speed but also to receive a higher-quality image at high speed. The above-mentioned bubble-jet type ink jet printer is considered as one of such printers which can satisfy the requirements in terms of its features.
When the ink jet printer is used as a printer for a facsimile apparatus, if an ink is used up during a data recording operation, even if a memory intercepting operation is started after the end of the page, data between a position where the ink is used up to the end of the page cannot be recorded, and is omitted.